<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Care to Dance, Honey? by MagicMagpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222519">Care to Dance, Honey?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMagpie/pseuds/MagicMagpie'>MagicMagpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I don't know how to tag I haven't used AO3 before, Literally they're just dancing and being sappy, M/M, Slow Dancing, This is sappy as hell guys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMagpie/pseuds/MagicMagpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Hey, I got you a present,” Akira said, tossing a package to Goro who deftly caught it. He tilted his head slightly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>“For what?” He asked, and Akira shrugged as he leant against the doorframe of their bedroom. </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Being an amazing husband?”</em></p><p> </p><p>In which Goro and Akira indulge in the sweet warmth of domesticity, enveloped by the melodies of their marriage.</p><p>Written for Day One of Soft Goro Week 2020!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Care to Dance, Honey?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, I got you a present,” Akira said, tossing a package to Goro who deftly caught it. He tilted his head slightly.</p><p>“For what?” He asked, and Akira shrugged as he leant against the doorframe of their bedroom.</p><p>“Being an amazing husband?”<br/>
<br/>
Goro rolled his eyes, but that didn’t stop him from smiling. Akira’s spontaneity really was adorable, after all. Given his own naturally reserved nature, it was nice to be wed to someone as predictably unpredictable as Akira. They’d go out for what was <em>supposed</em> to be a casual walk in the snow and end up using two wooden planks to have a snowboard race down the hill, even though neither of them could snowboard in the first place. He never knew what to expect on their dates, aside from that he could expect to have a hell of a lot of fun.<br/>
<br/>
Goro felt around for the edge of the wrapping paper before tearing it up quite unceremoniously and fiddling about with it for a good few minutes (<em>why was there so much</em>) until the present fell onto his lap. He recognised the photo on the front – he and Akira were in front of a decorated arch, holding hands and gazing into each other’s eyes as if the rest of the world had ceased to exist. At least, that was how it had felt. They were stood just inches apart from each other... this was just after they’d had their kiss. Sunlight shone down on them, making their skin glow and eyes shine. Even in the photo he could see Akira’s eyes almost <em>sparkling</em>.<br/>
<br/>
An inscription on the bottom-left caught his eye; written in a neat brushstroke font was ‘No More What Ifs’. Curious, Goro flipped the case and saw a list of songs written over an artistic shot of their wedding rings. ‘<em>No More What Ifs</em>’ was the first song, along many others, all songs that Goro recognised and knew all too well.<br/>
<br/>
“This is... our wedding playlist,” he said, looking up at a smiling Akira.<br/>
<br/>
“There was this old couple at Leblanc I was talking to and they said they couldn’t remember any of the songs they’d danced to apart from the first one and, like... I didn’t want that to happen with us. I want to remember all the songs on our wedding playlist that day, so I burned them all onto a CD and made a pretty cover and <em>voila</em>!” He took a bow with a cheeky grin. “Your gift for being the love of my life.”<br/>
<br/>
Honestly, Goro could cry. He figured he would if he tried to speak, so instead he opted to stand up and hug Akira tightly, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Akira laughed softly as he hugged him back.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re a dork,” Goro murmured, laughing slightly. “A stupid, cheesy dork.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m <em>your</em> stupid, cheesy dork, though,” Akira replied, the smile practically audible in his voice. Goro pulled back so their noses were almost touching and gave a lopsided smile.<br/>
<br/>
“Care to dance?” He said. Akira’s eyes sparkled.<br/>
<br/>
“With you? Always.”<br/>
<br/>
Goro rolled his eyes at how much of a hopeless romantic his husband was, but maybe some of that had rubbed off onto him because Akira touched their noses together cutely and then Goro was filled with a burst of love that threatened to overwhelm him if he didn’t give Akira a soft kiss right there and then. He loved Akira <em>so much</em>. At one point he hadn’t even thought holding this much love in his heart was possible, and yet... here he was.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey,” Akira said once they pulled apart, looking up at Goro through his lashes, “if we’re getting all romantic and wedding-like, don’t you think you should bridal-carry me?”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re hopeless, you know that?” He said with a long-suffering sigh, as if he was going to do anything other than release Akira just to give him the CD and scoop him back up in a bridal hold. Akira grinned, his arms around Goro’s neck.<br/>
<br/>
“And you’re whipped.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll drop you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Aw, but if you do that then I can’t do this!”<br/>
<br/>
He raised his head up and kissed Goro’s cheek, blinking innocently when Goro gave him an unimpressed look.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re lucky I love you,” he grumbled, carrying Akira through the hallway and to the living room, his cheek getting peppered with even more little loving kisses. He set Akira back down onto the floor and went to go put the CD into the player.<br/>
<br/>
“I like CDs,” he said absentmindedly, fiddling with the device. “I know just using your phone is easier, but... I like them.”<br/>
<br/>
“Same,” Akira agreed. “Probably something to do with the nostalgia.”<br/>
<br/>
“Perhaps. My mother and I <em>did</em> dance to my Featherman CD quite frequently.”<br/>
<br/>
“Cute,” Akira said, smiling gently. Goro smiled too, then made his way over to Akira, extending a hand and bowing playfully.<br/>
<br/>
“May I have this dance?”<br/>
<br/>
Akira laughed. “Why yes, certainly!”<br/>
<br/>
He took his hand as the first notes of the song played, and then Akira lifted his arms to place them on Goro’s shoulders, and Goro placed his hands on Akira’s waist. They found their rhythm instantly, swaying gently to the lilt of the song, stepping in sync, and it was like their wedding again, looking into each other’s eyes and the rest of the world didn’t matter, it was just them and the beautiful music.<br/>
<br/>
“Did I tell you that I first knew I liked you when we listened to this song for the first time?” Akira said.<br/>
<br/>
“You liked me all that time?” Goro asked, lips parting slightly. Akira nodded.<br/>
<br/>
“Just... you looked so at peace, and you were smiling and it made me feel like I was floating.”<br/>
<br/>
He remembered that outing as clear as anything. Sitting at a table with this boy he felt <em>something</em> for, bathed in the low lighting of his favourite place, his secret hideaway, live music filling the room, the two of them sipping drinks and leaning towards each other, talking and laughing and enjoying each other’s company. Back then he... he hadn’t thought his friendship with Akira would last. Their friendship had been the Titanic and he’d been one of the musicians, playing and playing until the ship crashed and left him drowning in his own despair.<br/>
<br/>
But it <em>had</em> lasted. It had lasted and strengthened and blossomed in ways he had been too scared to even <em>entertain</em>.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re thinking something,” Akira said, pulling him out of his thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
“Did you ever think we’d make it this far?” He asked.<br/>
<br/>
Akira hummed. “I fantasised a bit, but there were too many obstacles back then. But when you came back... I thought we could do it, yeah. Provided you liked me back, of course. Which you do.”<br/>
<br/>
Goro couldn’t help it. He leaned in and kissed Akira, and Akira kissed back enthusiastically.<br/>
<br/>
“I love you so much,” he murmured against Akira’s lips. Akira smiled, kissing him again.<br/>
<br/>
“I love you too.”<br/>
<br/>
They stayed like that, swaying in each other’s embrace. The soft melody wrapped around them like a blanket, warm and comforting. Goro gazed into Akira’s eyes. His glasses were prescription now, but anyone who thought the glasses impeded his beauty was a fool. Akira’s grey eyes were beautiful with or without glasses. The most beautiful sight he’d ever seen was Akira smiling, truly smiling, with his shoulders relaxing and eyes crinkling. It had taken a while for the smile to reach his eyes on a regular basis, but once it had Goro was <em>certain</em> he was addicted to the most breath-taking sight in the world.<br/>
<br/>
“What’re you thinking about?”<br/>
<br/>
“How beautiful you are.”<br/>
<br/>
Akira laughed, music to his ears.<br/>
<br/>
“Well and truly whipped, aren’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
Goro smirked. “I could say the same about you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course I’m whipped, I’ve got the prettiest, smartest, stupidest man as my husband.”<br/>
<br/>
Akira really knew how to make his heart swell.<br/>
<br/>
“I would say that <em>you’re</em> the prettiest, smartest, and stupidest, but earlier you <em>did</em> ask me what four times three is so I think I’m definitely the smartest,” he joked, grinning when Akira stuck his tongue out.<br/>
<br/>
“Maths is <em>hard</em>, why do you think I get you to do all my sums?”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s <em>four times three</em>, Akira.”<br/>
<br/>
“Look, the only maths equation I’ll ever remember is you plus me equals perfection,” Akira said with an overly-flirty wink. Goro scoffed, rolling his eyes for what must’ve been the millionth time that day.<br/>
<br/>
“You really are the worst person I’ve ever met.”<br/>
<br/>
“Aw, I’m flattered,” Akira said cheekily. They smiled as the song went on, the low lighting making Akira’s skin glow like he was stood in front of a sunset, little yellow flecks dancing in his grey eyes. At some point Akira leant his head on Goro’s shoulder, and Goro rest his head on Akira’s, breathing in the smell of his favourite vanilla shampoo entangled with the lingering smell of coffee. He felt Akira’s steady heartbeat against his chest, felt Akira’s body rise and fall with every breath. His thumbs traced small circles on Akira’s waist, his eyes closed, and the two let the music envelop them. He loved this... being with Akira. Years ago something like this would’ve been nothing more than a fleeting fantasy he tried to quash, and he still had to remind himself from time to time that yes, it was real, he really was twenty-five with loving friends and the perfect husband.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re the best thing I could’ve ever asked for,” he said, voice low and soft. Akira lifted his head and looked at him with such a loving gaze it made his heart skip several beats (<em>God</em>, what had he done to deserve someone so perfect?), and as the final notes of the song drifted out Akira’s lips met his and they shared a kiss, gentle and sweet.<br/>
<br/>
The second song started playing, and Goro raised an eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
“Care to dance again?”<br/>
<br/>
After giving him another light kiss, Akira said, “I’d love to.”<br/>
<br/>
So they danced, the music of their wedding day filling the room, and he didn’t know how much time passed as they swayed through song after song, all he knew was that he was here, in the living room of a modest apartment in downtown Tokyo, dancing the night away with the man of his dreams, the man he loved more than anyone else in the world, the man who loved him back just as intensely.<br/>
<br/>
Life was good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aHGKSFHG okay this was sappy as hell do you kNOW how hard it was to keep Goro from being aNGSTY and thinking about his mother's death or when he was still under Shido's thumb asjhfghj I'm used to writing more hurt/comfort or angst with Goro so, like,,,,,, this was lowkey a challenge<br/>Anyway this was written for Day One of the Soft Goro Week!! It's my first time publishing a P5 fic too,,,,, I mean I've wRITTEN loads but,,,,,,,,, they're all WIPs. Such is the life of a writer.<br/>Also I kinda feel like this is somewhat stilted in parts, but y'know. I've been getting back into the swing of writing. I'm just proud of myself for not making it excruciatingly long. If I hadn't kept Goro's introspective thoughts on a leash this story would've been aT LEAST 3K.<br/>Also if you think Goro being this sappy is OOC consider: he's twenty-five and married and has been to therapy. :'D My headcanon for older Goro is that his therapist encourages him to be more open with his feelings and thoughts. He still has trouble with it of course but I like to think he gets better at it and he slowly starts opting to just... act impulsively from time to time instead of overthinking his every move and every thought, and if he ends up revealing emotions, so be it.<br/>Anyway do tell me what you think! Tonight I'm going to read all the works everyone else did for Day One ~ Fanfics are something you read in bed surrounded by the warmth of your blankets after all</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>